lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sagas and Arcs (RP)
This is the official listing of all arcs and sagas that occurred in the [[Lookout RP Universe|'Lookout RP Universe']] (Lookout I, Lookout II, Lookout III). Sagas are like stories featuring a whole extended overarching conflict, and can be any length. Sagas are usually very large and contain arcs within them. On this wiki, typically standalone conflicts are just called 'arcs'. Often they may go by other names. This page was created four months after the wiki's creation and the list begins there, leaving many (including the first) arcs unrecorded or forgotten in time. You can list your saga here after you complete it with your username, and the date it took place on. Lookout I This is the list in order of major arcs. The (__) are the arcs in the saga. *'Super Cell Saga' (+3 year timeskip - Super Cell Returns arc) **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = August 30/31st, September 1/2nd, 2012 RETURNS: September 23rd, 2012 *'Gods of Death Saga' (Hepustus arc, Heatusphus arc) **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = December 28th, 2012 *'Reaper Saga '(Paradox Arc, Boy With The Emerald Eyes Arc, Gate to Heaven Arc, Slan Arc) **User Author = ParadoxSpiral **Date(s) = Early 2013 *'New Hell Saga' (Grand Tournament Arc) **User Author = ParadoxSpiral **Date(s) = May 3rd, 2013 *'Lord Kuzon Saga' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = May 17th, 2013 *'Dragon Orbs Saga' **User Author = Imperial Wyrm **Date(s) = May 19/20th, 2013 *[[Smither Saga|'Smither Saga']] **User Author = Imperial Wyrm **Date(s) = July 2013 *'The Universal War Saga' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = September 21st, 2013 *'Lookout Halloween Tournament' (failure) **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = October 2013 *'Magmus Saga' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = December 20th, 2013 *'Analessa's Disgraceful Desires (Open RP)' ** User Author = Arishok Frieza ** Date(s) = January 6th, 2014 * The Holy Apocalypse Arc ** 'User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = February 2nd, 2014 * The Lux Crystallum Saga ** '''User Author = '''Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 ** Date(s) = March 31st, 2014 * The Annihilation of the Lookout Crew Saga/ The Days of Future Past ** '''User Author = '''Geti186 / Techno Bacon ** Date(s) = March 31st, 2014 * Ma-Ryu: Dragon of Ice ** User Author = Imperial Wyrm ** Date(s) = April 6th, 2014 *'Android Clone Saga' **User Author = TheDragonsArisen **Date(s) = April 16th, 2014 *'The Saiyabots Arc' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = April 22/24th, 2014+ *'LookoutCup! 1071' **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = May-July 2014 *'''Illuminaire Arc'' **User Author = St. Lucifer **Date(s) = June 29th, 2014 *'Hillbillies' **User Author = XxGodZerxesxX **Date(s) = June-September 2014 *'The Jashin Saga' **User Author = Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 **Date(s) = July 1st 2014, September 2015 *[[The Return of Carnus arc|'The Return of Carnus Arc']] **User Author = Imperial Wyrm **Date(s) = October 12 2014 *[[Lookout Halloween Turkey Tournament|'Lookout Halloween Turkey Tournament']] **User Author = TheGreatKuzon! **Date(s) = October-November 2014 * The Herulean War ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! '''+ '''Imperial Wyrm ** Date(s) = October 2014 - May 2015 * Insanity Unheard '''(Kuro Arc) ** User Author = '''TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = early 2015 * LookoutCup! 1105 ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = June 2015 * Dimensional Nihility Saga ** User Author = Abbadon the Chaos King ** Date(s) = September 7 2015 * [[Super Android Arc|'Super Android Arc']] ** User Author = XxGodZerxesxX ** Date(s) = 1112 * The Great Universal Revolution ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = September 22 - December 30 2015 Lookout II * [[Wrath of Taze |'Wrath of Taze' ]] ** User author = Imperial Wyrm ** Date(s) = January 9 2016 * The Tuffle Crusades Arc ** User author = XxGodZerxesxX ** Date(s) = January 11 - February 13 2016 * The Lookout Tournament ** User author = XxGodZerxesxX ** Date(s) = April-May 2016 * United Arc ** User author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = May 8-June 2 2016 * [[Revenge of the Keepers|'Revenge of the Keepers']] ** Date(s) = June 8-27 2016 ** User Author = Imperial Wyrm * Lookout II RP Movie: Curse of Tchayk ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = July 1 2016 * Children of Ultimecia Arc ** User Author = Alissa the Wise Wolf ** Date(s) = July 4-9 2016 * The Seven Arc ** User Author = XxGodZerxesxX ** Date(s) = July 9-16 2016 * LookoutCup! 1500 ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = July 13-25 2016 * [[Wrath of the Underking arc|'Wrath of the Underking arc']] ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = Sept 2016-Aug 2017 * Mezca and Mooshi's Universal Tournament ** User Author = Zion3xX ** Date(s) = Apr 2017 * [[Lookout II RP Movie: The Awakening|'Lookout II RP Movie: The Awakening']] ** User Author= TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = written * [[Cosmic Terror: The Finale|'Cosmic Terror: The Finale']] ** User Author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = written Lookout III * [[The Cosmic Chaos Tale|'The Cosmic Chaos Tale']] ** User author = TheGreatKuzon! ** Date(s) = Jul 2018- Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Policy Category:Lists Category:Lookout I/II